


You look really sexy when you do that

by ShippingEruri (shippingeruri)



Series: SnK drabbles (Erwin, Levi, Mike, Farlan, ?) [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dating, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/pseuds/ShippingEruri
Summary: tiny-heichou asked for "43. Eruri ♥" fromthis list43. “You look really sexy when you do that.”So please have 500 words of dating Eruris <3





	You look really sexy when you do that

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Levi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi/gifts).



Date number one had been in a tea and coffee shop where Erwin couldn't stop staring at Levi's hands. Delicate yet strong fingers were wrapped around the porcelain as if he was holding on to it. And every time Levi lifted the cup to drink from it – his skin almost as pale as the cup in his hand – and licked his upper lip afterwards and Erwin thought: “You look really sexy when you do that.”

Date number two had been in an Italian restaurant and the wine made Levi a lot more relaxed than when they first had met. His eyes would sparkle and his laughter rang in Erwin's ears while they were chatting and having dinner. From time to time Levi would feel shy about his giggling and he would cover his mouth with his hands, giving Erwin a piercing glare with his beautiful eyes and Erwin thought: “You look really sexy when you do that.”

Date number three had started at a sushi bar where Levi would confess that he had no talent to eat with chopsticks while his cheeks became rosy and he seemed to be upset about admitting his weakness. “You look really sexy when you do that.”, Erwin thought.

So he would let Erwin teach him, let him position his fingers right, let Erwin guide him. He couldn't believe how calm and gentle Erwin was, all his attention focused on such a little thing as two wooden chopsticks between Levi's fingers and yet, he smiled at Levi. Erwin's hands were soft and gentle on his own and Levi thought: “You look really sexy when you do that.”

The date went on to the cinema, where Erwin would casually put his arm around the back of Levi's seat which made Levi squirm in a nice way. Erwin smelled nice and from the corner of his eyes he could see that Erwin tried so damn hard to focus on the movie while he held his breath. Eventually Levi would grab Erwin's hand, pull it deeper and position Erwin's arm around his neck. Erwin turned his head, widened his eyes, blinked irritated for a moment but then a gentle smile spread on his face as he locked fingers with Levi who would cuddle against his side. “You look really sexy when you do that.”, Levi thought.

The date ended in Levi's apartment. Fingers were running over clothes and through hair, teeth were clashing together while hot tongues took up a small fight. Erwin pulled back to fumble open the buttons of his own shirt and the smaller man pushed his hips against Erwin's groin. “Shit.”, Levi moaned as he looked up into Erwin's face. Blond hair was falling into his face, his eyes were all filled with lust and desire as he finished to open the buttons of his shirt and opened his belt. “You look really sexy when you do that.”, Levi said, staring at the man before him, biting his lower lip.

“And you look really sexy when you do that.”, Erwin smirked, eyes focusing on Levi's reddened lips. Then he lifted his hands to cup Levi's face and united their lips for a passionate kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject) whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and will reply to:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
> 



End file.
